When the Lights Are Out
by Dana1
Summary: Life changed drastically for one member of the Shield at the Slammy's 2014. Can the Shield ever recover? Will Evolution, the Wyatts, and more importantly Triple H be taken down? (5th fic in the Cracks in the Shield Series)
1. Backstage Chaos

Title: When the Lights Are Out  
>Author: Dana<p>

Rating: PG-13 to be safe.  
>Warnings: Curse words, wrestling violence, and mention of previous rapes.<br>Summary: Life changed drastically for one member of the Shield at the Slammy's 2014. Can the Shield ever recover? Will Evolution, the Wyatts, and more importantly Triple H be taken down?  
>Author's note: This is the fic (and hopefully!) last fic in my Cracks in the Shield series. The other fics in the series: Believe in Evolution, Revenge of the Wyatts, A Broken Shield, and Shattered and Scattered. All are required reading.<br>Time frame: This starts where the end of Shattered & Scattered ends  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that you recognize.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose felt someone picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He fought with them not knowing who it was but he didn't care at the moment. The person just kept carrying him, ignoring Dean's struggles. Dean figured it was a large guy as he himself was 6'4" and this guy was having no trouble carrying him. "Roman?" He asked. There was no answer. He hit the person as hard as he could in the side and he was dropped.<p>

He struggled to get up but his broken ankle and the fact that he couldn't see stopped him. He decided to roll out of the way and he rolled right into someone.

"Where are you going Ambrose?" Bray Wyatt asked.

Dean tried to get away but it was no use.

He felt something connect with his arm as he heard an oof and then more scrambling. Dean felt like he should duck and cover but his broken ankle didn't allow him to do so.

"Seth!" He heard Roman yell and then something heavy fell on top of him and the wind was knocked out of him. He was knocked out.

DDD  
>"…Dean." A voice called.<p>

Dean opened his eyes forgetting that he couldn't see. He groaned when the night's events came back to him. "Where am I?" He demanded.

"Hey Dean calm down." Doc Sampson said. "You are in the trainer's room. We're waiting for Jimmy Uso to bring his car closer to the entrance."

"Where are Roman and Seth?" He demanded.

"Right here," Roman said squeezing his hand.

Dean waited for Seth to say something but heard nothing. "Is Seth here?"

"No." Roman answered. "He's…gone."

"Gone where?"

"Hell if I know. Ran off with the Wyatts." Roman sighed. "Look after Seth knocked me down onto you, he took off. I don't know where he is but he's not here."

"Okay I've got the car close to the entrance" Jimmy said sticking his head into the trainer room.

Roman went to pick up Dean but Dean wouldn't let him.

"Dean…"

"I don't want to be carried!" Dean said. He was getting more and more agitated as time went on. He didn't want to feel helpless but every time Hunter was involved it seemed he was.

"Then you have to ride on the stretcher," Sampson said. "You can't go from here to the car without the aid of the crutches.

"Fine." He said. "I'll take the stretcher."

Roman helped him onto it and they went to the ambulance. Dean refused to say anything on the way and Roman wasn't feeling like talking either.


	2. Hospital Visit

Roman carried the protesting Dean into the emergency room of St. Francis hospital in Greenville South Carolina. He set him down in a chair before going up to the front desk. "My friend has been blinded!"

The nurse looked over at Dean who was sitting in the chair not looking happy. "What happened?" She asked.

"He pulled a TV out of the socket without unplugging it and it blinded him," Roman said. "I got him here as soon as I could."

"Okay," she said handing him a clipboard, "what's his name?"

"Jon Good."

"Thanks," she said typing it into her computer. "Fill that out and I will call your name when someone's able to see him."

Roman went over and sat next to Dean who was glaring in his direction. "I can't believe you carried me in here," he griped.

"Well you couldn't have walked," Roman reminded him as he started filling out the clipboard. He again hated how much he knew all the answers. He walked over to desk and handed her the clipboard.

"Thanks," she said.

Roman sat down next to Dean again. His phone buzzed indicating he had a text. He looked down and saw he had a text from Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He sighed and opened it. It read: _Where are you? You have a match!_

Roman decided not to answer it. He didn't care if Hunter was mad that he left the arena.

he sent a text to Jey that read: _Hey is Seth in the arena?_

He got a reply a few minutes later. _Nah man. Hunter's pissed because all three of you left._

Roman started to wonder where Seth was. Had he gone off with the Wyatts? He had seen the Wyatts had left. He sent another text: _Wyatts there?_

Jey replied with: _Yep. Wyatt just finished a promo about how Seth's returning to the family but he's not here._

"Any good texts?" Dean asked.

"Not really. Hunter wants to know where I am and Jey said Seth's not at RAW. I have no idea where he is but he isn't with the Wyatts."

Dean didn't say anything right away but before Roman could say anything Dean's name was called and an orderly came up to them with a wheelchair. Dean allowed the orderly to help him into the wheelchair.

He was wheeled into an exam room that had a machine inside. It wasn't one of the exam rooms that Dean was used to thanks to his many visits to the hospital over the years as a wrestler. They had to wait another thirty minutes before a doctor came in.

"Hi," the doctor said, "my name is Dr. Brown. I heard you are suffering from blindness due to a TV exploding." The doctor said as he readied the machine.

"Yeah," Dean said, "I yanked a TV and it exploded in my face."

"Hmm," the doctor said as he looked at them for a moment before starting to examine Dean's eyes. He did that for about twenty minutes before turning the machine off. "It looks like there's burns to your retinas Mr. Good. This condition is most of the time temporary and you will see again when your retinas heal."

"How long is temporary," Roman asked.

"He could be fine tomorrow, it could be days or a couple of weeks it's hard to say."

"Or it could be permanent right doc?" Dean asked.

"Yes in some cases it could be permanent. It's hard to say at this point."

"So can I go now? It's not like you are going to be able to help me."

"Mr. Good," the doctor said, "you are going to need help with adjusting to your current state. I'd recommend staying here for more testing to make sure there's nothing else going on with your eyes and you might have to go to a rehab center."

"If it's temporary," Dean said slowly, "then why would it matter? It's not like I'm going to do much walking," he said pointing in the direction of his casted ankle.

"Dean just do what the doctor says," Roman said.

"I'm sick of hospitals." Dean grumbled.

"I'm sure you are," Dr. Brown said, "but this is for the best. If you wake up fine tomorrow or in a couple of days then you have nothing to worry about but it really is better to be safe than sorry."

Dean sat back still fuming. He was plotting ways to get back at Hunter. He was sure Hunter didn't have anything to do with the TV exploding in his face but he was the source of all his problems. Or so it seemed.

* * *

><p>Notes: Thanks to Jules for the ideas. Also we'll look at Seth's whereabouts next chapter!<p> 


End file.
